dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffrey Ross
|hometown = Springfield, New Jersey |knownfor = Stand-up comedian |season = Dancing with the Stars 7 |partner = Edyta Śliwińska |place = 13th |highestscore = 12 (Cha-cha-cha) |lowestscore = 12 (Cha-cha-cha) }} Jeffrey Ross Lifschultz is a celebrity from season 7 on Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Jeffrey Ross Lifschultz was born and raised to a Jewish family in Springfield, New Jersey, where he attended Jonathan Dayton High School. His mother died from leukemia when he was fourteen years old. His father owned and ran a banquet facility; he died when Ross was nineteen years old. Ross and his sister attended Boston University; he graduated from its College of Communication. In a 2008 interview for the student-run BUTV10 program Full Circle, Ross mentioned that during his college years he was the director at BU's WTBU and worked at the local NPR affiliate. Career Early Years His appearance during a 1996 Monday night open mic night in New York City at the now closed Greenwich Village location of the Boston Comedy Club (coordinated by Tracey Metzger) appears in the movie Celtic Pride. Ross credits a particular joke made at the expense of Bea Arthur and Sandra Bernhardt at the Friars Club roast of Jerry Stiller in 1999 for creating his roasting career. Ross was both the show's producer and a guest. It was not the joke itself, which he claims was not that funny, but Arthur's wordless reaction to it. He said "I felt like she Arthur put me on the map because everywhere I went people were quoting this joke to me." Roasts Ross is the current New York Friars Club Roastmaster General and was a roaster for the twelve Comedy Central Roasts: Pamela Anderson (2005), William Shatner (2006), Flavor Flav (2007), Bob Saget (2008), Larry the Cable Guy (2009), Joan Rivers (2009), David Hasselhoff (2010), Donald Trump (2011), Charlie Sheen (2011), Roseanne Barr (2012), James Franco (2013), Justin Bieber (2015) and Rob Lowe (2016). He has also written for, performed in and/or produced several other celebrity roasts, including those for: Hugh Hefner, Rob Reiner, Jerry Stiller, Drew Carey, Emmitt Smith, Carson Daly, Mike Greenberg, Mike Golic, Gene Simmons, and David Hasselhoff. Appearances On 1 September 2009, Ross was the first guest on the debut episode of the WTF with Marc Maron podcast. In 2015, Ross starred in the Comedy Central TV special, Jeff Ross Roasts Criminals: Live from Brazos County Jail, where he performed stand-up comedy for male and female convicts in Brazos County, Texas. On 14 August 2012, Jeff Ross debuted his weekly Comedy Central show The Burn with Jeff Ross, which aired for two seasons. He appears in The Aristocrats. He appeared in the third tournament of Celebrity Poker, but lost in his first match. Acting Ross's stand-up has been featured in Comedy Central's animated series Shorties Watchin' Shorties. He provided the voice for the beagle Buddy in the MTV2 Sic'emation animated satire program that he created, Where My Dogs At? An animated version of Jeff Ross appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold in the opening to the episode "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth" voiced by Ross himself. He distracts the Joker and the other villains at Joker's celebrity roast in order for Batman to escape being literally roasted alive. When the Joker tries to escape, Ross stops him. When he subsequently suggests that he could be a full-time crime-fighter, Batman dryly advises he should just stick to comedy. Ross played a dramatic role on CBS's CSI. He has also acted in HBO's Six Feet Under, Comedy Central's The Sarah Silverman Program, and Showtime's Weeds. He has appeared as a regular cast member in Nick Cannon's Wild 'n Out on MTV. In film, he has appeared in Stuck on You. Other Ross' sole directing credit, Patriot Act: A Jeffrey Ross Home Movie (2005), received the Best Feature Film Award at the Montreal Comedy Festival. The documentary is about Ross' life-changing experience entertaining U.S. troops stationed around Iraq. It features fellow comedians/comic actors Drew Carey, Blake Clark and Kathy Kinney. Ross is the author of I Only Roast the Ones I Love: Busting Balls Without Burning Bridges, a book released September 15, 2009. It recounts his rise to stardom and, includes tips on writing roast jokes and has ideas on how to put on a roast. Dancing with the Stars 7 Ross competed on the seventh season of Dancing with the Stars. He was partnered with Edyta Śliwińska. During rehearsal for their first dance, Śliwińska accidentally poked Ross in the eye, causing a scratched cornea. Against doctor's advice, Ross continued the competition. They performed the Cha-Cha-Cha to "Play That Funky Music", but were the first couple to be eliminated. They later performed a Quickstep to "I Get a Kick out of You" as an encore for the elimination show. Scores Gallery Jeffrey-Edyta-Promo7.jpg JeffreyRoss-Promo7.jpg Category:Males Category:Comedians Category:Contestants Category:Season 7 contestants